Mystique Sonia
Mystique Sonia is one of the main protagonists of the series Hero: 108, and is classified as Hero: 103. Appearance Mystique Sonia has white skin, light blue eyes, light blue lips and a light blue tongue. She also has a beauty spot on the left side of her face near her left eye. Her hair is black and bobbed and it covers her ears, which are small and rounded with black insides. She also often wears Yaksha on her head like a hat. She wears a grey strapless dress which has a picture of a skull on it with black curvy lines and a pink outline. She seems to have fat legs due to her puffed red pants (but it is unknown) and wears black shoes. In "Animals Inside" she turned into her spirit animal, a white swan with blue eyes and a blue beak with her beauty spot. Personality Mystique Sonia is a tough, seasoned and selfish warrior, but also a total girl. It is not unheard of her for to take down Mighty Ray in a wrestling competition and then decide to redecorate the First Squad Briefing Room. Mystique Sonia is admired by many boy Heroes, especially by the soldiers in the Big Green Army. The Sailor Brothers have a terrible crush on her as well. But woe to the one who tells Mystique Sonia he loves her. Since she is cursed with a spell, anyone who tells her he loves her three times in a row turns into a Yaksha. In one episode, "Liger Castle", she lost her Yaksha then a member of the Big Green army told her he loved her 3 times in a row, therefore turning into a Yaksha. She also likes to look good, as seen in "Liger Castle", when she was very upset when she had a pimple on her face, and in "Peacock Castle", when she got Yaksha to do her hair in a new style and was upset when her new look got destroyed. Also, in "Scorpion Castle", she got Lin Chung to paint her nails and was thrilled with how they came out. Sonia has a soft spot in her heart for animals and is very fond of both Elephant and Panda Kings, as well as the Turtle Cannons. Sonia often feeds First Squad by growing magic buns. She has many different kinds of seeds that she throws on the ground. When Mystique Sonia spits on these seeds they instantly grow and provide various powers. Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia have an interesting relationship. We suspect they actually like each other very much, but they squabble like siblings and are always competing against with each other. She also appears to be close to Lin Chung, as seen in Pitched Battle of the Great Wall Train were she in worried about him when he turns into an old man, but... when he is young again, she hugs him, relieved he was back to normal. Powers/Abilities * Strong Tongue: Mystique Sonia has a fairly strong tongue she can use it to level buildings. * Yaksha: Mystique Sonia's Yaksha can stretch into any shape. * Yaksha Transformation: '''A curse of sorts; anyone who says 'I Love you' to her three times in succession will be turned into a Yaksha. * '''Saliva: Mystique Sonia can grow buns with her saliva. Trivia * Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Cameron33268110) Category:Females Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Selfish characters Category:Hero 108 Heroes Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Sidekick Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Hero 108 Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies